Fire, Fire, Burning Bright
by Emrisah
Summary: A quick, LilyJames fluff. Involves fireside romance, secrets and a traitorous bf. One shot.


Hello! Just a short L/J fluff! I was in the mood for some sappy, horribly clichéd, fluffy romance, and volia! You have this story! And for all those who know my other story, I am going to continue it, but only if I get reviews. Oh, and I am busy writing another one, but that won't be finished for awhile!

Anywho, on with the story! Yes, the sappy, horribly clichéd and fluffy romantic one!

AN: 'Wunnerful' is a word I randomly created one day. It means great, wonderful, extraordinary, etc.

Disclaimer: I wish!

Fire, Fire, Burning Bright.

Lily Evans sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, absorbed in thought. Most people ignored her. They didn't want to disturb her, as the few people that had had ended up in the Hospital Wing for some time. They just left her to her melancholy thoughts. But were the thoughts Lily thinking as sad as most people thought?

TWO WEEKS AGO!!

Jason and Lily had been going out since the beginning of Sixth year. For Lily, things were perfect. Things were peachy. Everything was great. And so it continued, right up until the middle of Seventh year. Right up until Lily walked into the Great Hall to see Jason in a passionate embrace with another girl. And not just any other girl. Oh no! This girl was petite, a 5"4 to Lily's 5"10. This girl was all curves, where Lily was all grace and flowing lines. This girl was brunette and blue eyed, to Lily's own auburn and green eyed appearance. With dimples. But the worst thing, the arsenic in the apple, was the fact that the 'It', Melissa Jendridge, was . . . a Slytherin.

It was then that Lily's rarely shown red haired temper flamed into full view. She was usually very calm, keeping all of her emotions behind a calm mask. (AN: For those TP fans, think Kel.) But this time, things were a little too hard to keep inside.

Totally disregarding everyone in the Hall, Lily stormed up to Jason, ripped Melissa away from him and threw her on the floor. After a well placed hex at the offending girl, Lily turned her back and faced her 'boyfriend'.

The Hall had gone completely silent. Luckily, the teachers had already left. Everyone shrunk back. The anger radiating from Lily was almost palpable. A fork dropped. No-one noticed. Slowly, Lily raised her finger and pointed at the shivering boy in front of her.

"You." She spat, venom dripping off every syllable. "I can't BELIVE I went out with you! A Slytherin, Jason! I thought you had more class. At least when you cheat on someone, make that person worthwhile!" She stepped closer. Each following word was punctuated with a poke in his chest.

"I never want to see you again. If I don't see you before I die, it will be to soon. How could I have . . . you're so . . . ARGH!" And with that, she drew back her hand and administered a mighty slap, right across his face. Jason didn't even try and defend himself. Lily drew herself up, and leaned towards his face, until they were inches apart, creamy, anger flushed face to shocked-white-with-a-hand-slap-mark-on-it face. Jason's eyes were wide and scared. Lily's were wide and angry.

"I never want to see or hear from you again." She hissed.

And with that she turned and ran out of the Hall. As she was going past the end of the Gryffindor table, only one person saw the tears in her eyes. But he didn't say anything.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!!

In actual fact, Lily's thought were far from sad. They were, in fact, very confused. Very confused. As such, she focused entirely on them, so much that she didn't even notice the Common Room slowly empty of people. She was too absorbed in her thoughts.

_Girl, you gotta tell him. He has a right to know. _

Bit I don't want to! What if you rejects what I say?

_He won't! And if he did, he wasn't worth it in the first place._

Oh but he is!

_The there won't be a problem!_

But I don't know how to tell him! He's one of my best friends!

_Just say what's in your heart. He'll listen._

The object of Lily's thoughts was none other than James Potter. He was constantly on her mind. Looking back, she knew that the 'thing' she had had with Jason was a mistake. She was glad that it had ended, though not quite as glad as how. Lily could see now that it was her and James. But how? They were best friends, had a wunnerful friendship, and she didn't want to ruin that. She didn't know if she could live without it. But Lily did know that she could not live without him.

Sighing, Lily leant back against the couch. Pulling the plaid comforter up to her chin, she rubbed her green eyes with a tired hand, and raked back her auburn hair with her fingers. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was nearly two am in the morning.

_Whoa, time to get to bed._

Then she looked at the fire. Ever since she was a child, she had always been soothed by it. Now, mesmerized, she decided it wouldn't hurt to stay a few more minutes. After all, no-one was here, where they? Leaning forward for a better look at the fire, Lily returned to her dilemma about James.

_Grr, what do I do? I know I love him. I always have. But how do I tell him?_

Inwardly she smiled, albeit ruefully.

_Good job no-one is here, otherwise they would hear some pretty weird stuff!_

How wrong out dear Lily was.

Ruffling his already messy hair, James Potter, our fair Lily's subject of thought, walked down the boy's stairs.

_Ok, time to go to the kitchens!_

As he came to the bottom of the stairs, his hazel eyes, framed by thin rimmed glasses, noticed someone sitting in front of the fire place. The person was leaning forward slightly, and he could just see a halo of auburn hair surrounding a usually creamy skinned face, stained with a rose coloured glow form the fire. Immediately, the words from a poem came into his head.

_Fire, fire, burning bright, burning brightly in the night._

It was Lily. It had to be. No-one else was that gorgeous. He couldn't believe what he felt for her. She was a goddess, as radiant as the moon shining on a lake, only with more fire. Her eyes were like the deep green of the ocean, changing with her moods. When James had seen how hurt she was by the 'It', he vowed that he would let nothing hurt her ever again. Even if it meant that all he could be was a friend. James sighed. That's all he could be. A friend. He knew that nothing would come of his passion, his love. Lily had never mentioned any feelings, and for that he was glad. But now . . . he went over to the couch.

"Lily?" he said tentatively. She glanced up, her eyes still ablaze with fire.

"James." She nodded at him. He stood there awkwardly.

"Mind if I sit?"

Saying nothing, Lily moved over and made room. James sat down and made himself comfortable. Lily turned her gaze back to the fire. James turned his gaze to Lily. They sat in companionable silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lily was the first one to break it. Without realizing, James answered, still looking at her hair.

"Exquisite."

Luckily for him, she didn't notice anything.

"The flames leaping up in a merry dance, all as one, yet as many."

James looked puzzled for a moment, before realizing that Lily was talking about the fire.

"Oh! Of course!"

_Smooth James, real smooth. Congratulations._

Lily watched James out of the corner of her eye. Unbeknownst to him, she was rather nervous.

_Ok Lily, just do it. At least you'll know either way._

"Umm, James, can I talk to you about something? I need your advice." She turned around to face him, her hands twisting in her lap.

Surprised, James nodded. "Of course."

Nervously, Lily began, looking down at her lap. She didn't notice that they were now touching knees.

"I have . . . certain feelings for someone. I know that I shouldn't, but I can't help it. These feelings are so strong, they sometimes sweep me away, and I have no idea what to do. But this person is close to me, SO close, that I keep them hidden. I want them to know how I feel, but I don't want to ruin anything." Here, she gripped his hands with her own.

"Any moment in time doesn't seem right to tell them, and if I do tell them I'm afraid that they will turn away. And no matter how hard I wish, I realise that it's true. . . " As she said this, she looked up into his hazel eyes. James was looking back at her, and caught her gaze. He was overwhelmed.

_Green . . . so green . . . _

Lily started speaking in a whisper, all the time looking at James.

"And I just don't . . . know what . . . to do."

It was at that precise moment that James leaned in and kissed her.

At first, Lily was very surprised. However, after a moments hesitation, she kissed him back, a sigh in the back of her throat. James slowly brought his hands up to cup her face and the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

Gradually, the kiss ended, and they both pulled away. Lily's cheeks were flushed, and not just from the fire. James smiled ruefully.

"You do not know how long I have been waiting to do that."

Lily looked up and smiled at him.

"Almost as long as I have been waiting to do this." And with that she through her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. After a few surprised seconds, James sank his hands into her hair and devoured her lips with his. (AN: Oh lord, I cannot _believe_ I just wrote that!) A few minutes later, both of them came up for air. James grinned.

"Now, it was _me_ you were talking about it, wasn't it? 'Cause I would hate for it to be someone else. I'd have to kill the poor bugger otherwise, because I am not giving you up."

Lily rolled her eyes at him and hit him on the arm. "Of course it was you, you prat! Merlin!" Here, she blew her hair off her face. "You are really annoying, you know that!"

James smiled mischievously. "Of course! It's an art, you better appreciate it."

With that, Lily jumped up, grabbed one of the couch cushions and began whacking him with it. James put his arms up to try and defend his face.

"Hey! Hey, I was kidding! Stop-stop it! Ow, that _hurt!_" Lily paused momentarily, and James took the opportunity to snake his arm around her waist and throw her on the couch. Lily gasped, and struggled to get back up.

"Hey no fair!"

James kissed her, artfully taking her mind off the unfairness of the situation.

"Mmmmm," Lily murmured against his lips. "Although, I am willing to do it again, especially if it gets this reaction."

James laughed out right.

"Just try it, sweets, and I can guarantee you won't regret it!"

Anywhere in the World

_If I had wanted to dance all night, I would go and dance._

_If I had wanted to sing all night, I would go and sing._

_But I would rather be here,_

_In your arms,_

_Than anywhere else in the world._

Copywrite of the author.

Aww, so sweet! Sorry, I'm not that great at writing. But hey, you gotta admit, it was amusing! Hope you enjoyed, now please REVIEW!


End file.
